


Guarding Treize

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treize Khushrenada bore watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarding Treize

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"Pilot 02... What are you doing in my chambers?"

Duo Maxwell, indeed the Gundam pilot 02, operator of the Deathscythe, walked from the lit hallway into the darkened room where Treize Kushrenada lay awaiting many unknowns. "I'm here to see that you don't cause any trouble."

The bedsheets rustled in the violet night, an extension of the meeting of the pupil's of Duo's eyes with their incapacitating outer reachings. Those eyes could manipulate anyone and the darkness did just the same. Treize found it hard to breathe and could not bring himself to speak under that gaze and in that absence of light. //What is he doing here?//

Treize gasped as he felt soft fingers brush the side of his face and trace down his chest, pushing away the soft blanket he'd pulled to his chin at the first signs of intrusion into the room. One set of fingers was joined by another and the pair began to trace his body, shaping him and molding him into a willing body. Then lips joined the assault, a valuable part of the arsenal, and if he hadn't surrendered when he did, he would have lost the battle and losing wasn't any fun when both sides could win.

Duo noticed the General's relaxation and let his body function on auto-pilot while he considered his next attack. He was unprepared when Treize's hands snaked around him and pulled him down, claiming his lips and aiming for his tongue. Quickly, Duo took control of the situation, pulling the General's arms to his sides and pinning them against the cool sheets before pulling himself away from those supple lips sharply and attacking Treize's neck with his teeth, nipping at the carotid artery and testing the pulse with the tip of his tongue and sinking his teeth firmly into the sinewy muscle at his shoulder before traveling further down and testing the night-hardened nubs on Treize's chest for arousal and taste. 

Losing himself to the actions, Treize wasn't worried about any complications. Pilot 02 was a Gundam pilot. Even if he was really a weakling, few people would know it. So, he could give in to his natural submissiveness and if anyone came across them, just claim that he was overpowered and forced and no one would he the wiser. 

Teasing a trail of tepid saliva down the heaving chest of Treize Kushrenada was making Duo hard. He was having trouble thinking and was close to giving in to instinct. But, instinct would make him think he was with a willing partner. The enemy was never willing.

//Or could they be?//

Treize felt Duo's tongue trace a long-healed battle scar and unconsciously began to rock his hips against the younger body above him as much as his spine would allow. Duo seemed to feel it and responded accordingly, letting a hand trail down and wrap around Treize's engorged member gently, then letting that hand move slightly, barely grazing skin with the passing gestures, but creating just enough friction to drive him crazy without driving him over the edge.

"What's your name?" Treize suddenly asked, thinking ahead to what he hoped might come and abhorring the idea of calling out "02" in ecstasy.

All hands and lips and tracing tongues pulled away from him momentarily as the boy pulled his long braid around to his front and pulled off the ribbon securing the end, unraveling the silken strands to wave gently around his already ephemeral body. "Duo," he said into the general's shoulder as he resumed his former ministrations. "Call me Duo."

"Duo it is. Make me call it?" He may have been submissive, but he also knew what he wanted and right now half of what he wanted was gently maneuvering his body into the proper position for the other half //Duo... Please don't worry about preparing me. I can't feel any more ready than this.//

"If you weren't so fetching and your skin wasn't so damn smooth, I might call you a dirty old man for letting me take advantage of you like this. I think we both know you could take me if you weren't too busy enjoying yourself. So, I'll be taking you *now*. Hope you like a little pain with your sex."

And with that, a ripping plunge. Treize screamed into the swirling violet cloak of night and clenched both his teeth and his hands. But the pain was not without an aspect of pleasure, even from the first burst of agonizing sensation. And then, once Duo was within him, beginning his motions... Ah, there was even pleasure more. He found himself beginning to whimper, letting out quiet gasps and winces accordingly, but refraining from further cries of that first caliber. 

Duo let his hands drift across Treize's erection once more, this time with gentle, surrounding pressure meant solely for release. At this point, further teasing would only result in displeasure and the entire act had taken on a distinct aura *of* pleasure with the heated air and quickened breaths which closed around them tighter than the darkness.

His hips sallying to and fro, Duo shivered. //Can I have this as my mission more often? Please?//

Treize remained a willing partner, his body pushing toward every sensation, distorting the normal straightness of his spine for the feel of hands and lips and that wonderfully erection that pulsed within him, plunging and stretching, pleasuring.

An alarm went off somewhere in the distance, meant to rouse him from sleep so that he could find his escape. //Damn... Better make it quick.// Without meaning to do so, both parties increased their speed, wanting release before possible death.

Orgasm was impending doom. It was a ladder to climb, a high dive to walk, a long dive to take and overwhelming sensation to overpower you in the end. Both parties in the black orchid-colored darkness were poised at the end of the high dive, making their final testing jumps. Then, with a grind of the hips and a twisting of mangled cries in the steamy air, the final jump with the accompanying head-pounding rush and then, that unimaginable mass of sensation. 

While catching his breath, Duo pulled away slowly, allowing himself a precious morsel of time before throwing on his clothes, giving the general a sated kiss, and whispering, "The entire place is going down in about five minutes. You shouldn't die here. I suggest you make use of my statement."

And Treize blinked when he heard the window creak open and fabric slide against it as Duo left. A cool wind filled the room, replacing the quiet air of sex and satisfaction.

Quickly, Treize stood and threw on his clothing, exiting the room and running off before he could bother to ask himself about the encounter he'd just participated in. He could think about it later... when he was naked again.


End file.
